


Проклятие Диаваля

by MirraStone



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cruelty, Dark, Drama, Gen, Killing, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Малефисенте все же стоило усыпить Аврору.





	Проклятие Диаваля

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что Диаваль не был оборотнем. Забудем про логику, все это - лишь игра фантазии.  
> Написано на WTF Battle 2016 за команду WTF Maleficent 2016.

Малефисенте все же стоило усыпить Аврору раньше, чем превращать Диаваля в волка. Тогда не вышло бы ничего, из-за чего фея, вроде бы ненавидящая проклятое Чудище, выгнала ворона из своего мира.

Так думал Диаваль, летя в сторону замка и понимая, что уже не вернется на болото, но в то же время отчаянно надеясь на обратное. 

Аврора всегда была любопытной и наивной, возраст не придал ей разума. Разве нормальная девушка подошла бы к волку довольно странной наружности, ощерившегося и со вздыбленной шерстью? Сосредоточенный на противниках, не оглядывающийся Диаваль не ожидал, что кто-то прикоснется к его хвосту. Он действовал мгновенно и не задумываясь — рывок в сторону противника, сомкнувшиеся на лодыжке зубы. Уже понимая, что королевская стража вряд ли носит длинные платья, Диаваль не дал ране оказаться слишком глубокой. И все же она была. 

Аврора упала на землю с расширившимися от испуга глазами, словно только сейчас осознала, что мир не такой спокойный и прекрасный, как ей всегда казалось. Рана была совсем не так уж плоха — чистая, ведь кусали через ткань. Кровь сочилась лишь из тех мест, где зубы впились глубоко. 

Подойдя ближе к девушке, Диаваль заскулил, прося прощения, и та улыбнулась ему сквозь боль. Не обращая внимания на изумленных солдат, наблюдающих за этой сценой, Диаваль лизнул рану, собирая с нее кровь, и склонил голову перед принцессой. 

— Диаваль! — голос Малефисенты прогремел над поляной.

Малефисента была недовольна. И это мягко сказано. В мгновение ока она превратила своего слугу обратно в ворона и приказала улетать прочь — так далеко, чтобы фея никогда его не повстречала больше на своем пути.

Диаваль улетел. Но не оставлял надежды, что вскоре сможет вернуться.

* * *

Его не звали. Он вернулся сам, через месяц, когда снег растаял, а деревья приготовились проснуться от зимней спячки.

Его никто не встречал. Малефисента не ждала его на своем троне, он не смог найти ее и на лесных полянах, где она проводила много времени раньше. 

Об Авроре Диаваль вспомнил не сразу. А когда понял, что Малефисента скорее всего там, со всех своих вороновых сил устремился к домику, где жила принцесса и три маленькие феи. 

Диаваль соскучился по своей госпоже.

Малефисента стояла возле дома в темноте, недвижимая, как каменный истукан. На карканье Диаваля она не обратила совершенно никакого внимания, хотя тот ожидал проклятий и ругани. Сев на ветку ближайшего к окну дерева, ворон с ужасом обнаружил, что по щекам феи текут слезы.

Ставни были перепачканы темно-красным, но ворон не сразу понял, что это кровь. Лишь когда он сел на подоконник и заглянул в дом, он увидел, что в красное окрашен весь пол и мебель, а в некоторых местах и стены. И тогда он осознал весь ужас происходящего. На него смотрел белый желтоглазый волк. Он готов был броситься на птицу, разорвать ее на клочки и отправиться за новой жертвой. Потому что старые были уже мертвы. 

В ошметках пропитавшейся красным ткани Диаваль смог разглядеть тонкую руку, оторванную от тела. Она была изгрызена, вонзившиеся в плоть клыки хищника оставили рваные раны на светлой коже жертвы. Неподалеку расположилось и само тело — одетое в когда-то белую ночную рубашку. На нем крови было меньше, оно сидело, прислонившись спиной к столу, но понять, кто это — невозможно. 

Отсутствующую голову Диаваль заметил, когда волк шагнул вперед, ближе к окну. За его спиной лежала голова Фислвит. Глаза закрыты, блондинистые кудри рассыпаны по полу, а из шеи торчит нечто странное — часть позвоночника, осознал Диаваль с ужасом и удивленно каркнул. Он не мог поверить, что безобидная феечка закончила свою длинную жизнь так трагично. 

Но все умирают. Что в этом такого ужасного, что заплакала даже могущественная Малефисента?

Дверца кладовки приоткрылась, и из нее выглянула самая старшая фея, видимо, проверяя обстановку. Зверь набросился на нее сразу же, Нотграсс не успела скрыться. Диаваль с ужасом смотрел, как волк схватил фею за шею и сжал зубы — брызнула кровь. Испуганная Нотграсс даже не воспользовалась своей магией, лишь попыталась руками отцепить от себя волка. Тот отпустил фею, и та упала на пол, судорожно пытаясь зажать раны. Волк наблюдал за этим практически с человеческим пониманием — жертва никуда не денется. Подойдя ближе, он слизнул кровь с рук феи, пачкая морду в крови. Выдержки его надолго не хватило — через мгновение он схватил Нотграсс за бедро и потащил к телу Филсвит. Диаваль был рад, что почти не слышал сейчас криков феи, ее рыданий и хрипов. 

Ворон замер возле окна, с ужасом глядя на происходящее. Волк разорвал клыками платье на фее и методично, кусок за куском, отрывал от ее ног куски мяса, раскидывая их по полу. Но Нотграсс уже не видела, как уродуют ее тело — после первого же всполоха невообразимой боли ее глаза закатились, и она потеряла сознание. Навсегда, как понял Диаваль.

Внезапно он ощутил незабываемое чувство превращения. Значит, Малефисента перестала изображать истукана. 

— Спаси хотя бы Флитл, — хриплым голосом попросил он. Он верил, что всемогущая фея сможет противостоять этому животному.

— Она была первой, — всхлипнула Малефисента.

Диаваль сделал шаг к окну и увидел прямо под ним труп последней феи. Бабочки, всегда окружавшие ее, покоились сейчас в ее волосах, словно засушенные. 

— Чудище выросло, Диаваль, — внезапно услышал ворон голос Малефисенты. — И не уснуло, а превратилось в волка, не знающего пощады под полной луной. Ты виноват в этом, Диаваль. 

Он замер, пытаясь осознать услышанное, вспоминая все, что произошло месяц назад, понимая причину. 

А Малефисента откинула посох в сторону и вошла в дом.


End file.
